in the forest no more
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Nunca viu o mar quando era jovem. x LEGOLAS/ARWEN, unrequited love. Presente para Anne Asakura, 'cause I still love you x


**Sumário: **Nunca viu o mar quando era jovem.

**The Lord of The Rings/O Senhor dos Anéis, não me pertence.**

**Esta fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Presente para Anne Asakura, porque, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda não me esqueci de você. E eu sou péssima em manter contato, mas sou ótima para ainda te amar.**

* * *

**in the forest no more**

* * *

_"Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree, In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more." _- Galadriel_  
_

Lord of the Rings - The Two Towers, chapter 5

* * *

Nunca viu o mar enquanto era jovem, nem quando envelheceu o suficiente para encontrar erros em seu passado e em suas escolhas. Seu pai sempre lhe disse que Legolas era como seu povo: feito para as gotas de orvalho, doces e cheias de vida, ao invés de pertencer ao mar, ardiloso e possuidor do mesmo cheiro que a tristeza e a morte. Seu pai era tão antigo quanto era desdenhoso e, por isso, Legolas o escutou.

Anos mais tarde, descobriria que não foi um erro.

Anos mais tarde, a mais bela dos elfos lhe deu um arco de Galadhrim, arma tão majestosa e alva quanto a própria Galadriel. Com ele, veio um aviso sobre o mar e como ele lhe roubaria seu coração, a ponto de nenhuma outra floresta ser capaz de reavê-lo. Galadriel, tão antiga quanto estonteante, então lhe sorriu, da mesma maneira que sua neta o fez a Legolas quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. O elogio acidentalmente mal dado à Arwen Undómiel não foi o primeiro erro que cometeu, porém foi o que Legolas mais se arrependeu.

Entre batalhas e guerras e a esperança sendo perdida e renovada, Legolas esqueceu-se do aviso da mesma maneira que se esqueceu de que o homem ao seu lado lhe roubara somente a única coisa que desejou, e a que ele nunca realmente teve a chance de possuir. Quando a luta teve um fim e Legolas se viu vivo, observando Mordor caindo em desgraça e destruição, as palavras de Galadriel suspiraram mais uma vez em seus ouvidos.

Quando a luta teve um fim e Legolas se viu vivo, observando a White Tree renascer diante de um novo rei, os erros cometidos no passado lhe suspiraram a verdade: que nem mesmo a mais bela confissão de amor, no passado ou no presente, seriam capazes de dar a Legolas a pedra preciosa que nenhum anão ousaria desenterrar de uma montanha, com medo de que esta fosse perder seu valor.

Arwen casou-se com Aragorn, sucumbindo à humanidade, às linhas de expressão e à velhice, enquanto Legolas caminhou por entre os homens, devolvendo às florestas, destruídas na guerra, a mesma força de antigamente, vez ou outra ensinando-as a falar, nem sempre com Gimli ou outra companhia senão as palavras de seu pai, os presentes de Galadriel e o beijo que Arwen lhe deu quando decidiu partir para esta nova aventura.

Nunca viu o mar.

Nunca viu o mar até a morte de Elessar, até reencontrar-se com Gimli, até sentir os braços de uma velha senhora chamada Arwen Undómiel, para os homens Arwen Evenstar, rodeando seu corpo, procurando por apoio quando se sabia que seu coração já havia desistido de bater, junto do último suspiro de seu único amor. Arwen possuía cabelos brancos, rugas de expressão, um corpo pequeno e curvado, mas seus olhos eram do mesmo azul que fizeram de Legolas, jovem e inocente, um tolo quando se viu sem palavras diante de sua beleza - apenas para encontrá-las todas ao mesmo tempo e tropeçar em seus elogios.

Era hora de ir.

Gimli foi com ele, Gimli-Mellon, irmão de outra espécie e companheiro de todas as batalhas. Gimli que já demonstrava a velhice se aproximando, mas continuava com a mesma personalidade difícil, sempre encontrando nas trevas as mais belas pedras preciosas, como sua esposa.

"Eu estou velho, meu amigo." Ele disse em élfico, o élfico que aprendeu de Legolas, ainda rústico e sem a delicadeza comum de seus falantes originais, mas élfico de qualquer maneira. "Mas eu ainda sei como trazer horror nos olhos de seus ancestrais."

Legolas riu e bebeu de sua cerveja. O único elfo que um dia fora capaz de festejar entre os halls dos anões e ser visto como um igual entre eles.

As palavras de Galadriel lhe assombraram até o momento em que pisou nas areias finas e brancas. Nunca compreendeu por quê perderia seu coração para uma vastidão com cheiro de lágrimas e cheiro de sangue, e por quê ele, nascido e criado em uma floresta, sequer poderia amar outro ambiente que não fosse o próspero verde dos bosques e clareiras.

Nunca compreendeu por quê perderia seu coração para uma vastidão com cheiro de lágrimas e sangue até que observou o mar, tão infinito quanto azul, e Legolas percebeu que seu coração nunca pertenceu nem a si mesmo e nem à grama em qual nasceu e viveu.

Pois, há sua frente, a imensidão azul nada mais era que um reflexo dos olhos de Arwen Undómiel, aos quais nunca permitiram dar à princesa o desejo de ver em Legolas o que ela viu em Elessar. E exatamente como Arwen, o mar nunca lhe pertenceria.

* * *

**N/A.: **Vou começar dizendo que eu usei algumas partes do livro mesmo, como o fato de que a Arwen é mais velha que o Legolas, mas também decidi adaptar algumas coisas para meu próprio bel-prazer. Isso foi a aparência do Gimli, já envelhecida quando eles partem para o Oeste, a friendship entre o Legolas e os outros anões (pelo menos na frente do Gimli, né) e a esposa dele. Tenho certeza de que ele deixou uma família para trás.

Tive essa ideia bem do nada. Não me arrependo, embora sofri para colocá-la no papel. Ela era bem abstrata: "Legolas perde seu coração para o mar, e o mar é a cor dos olhos da Arwen". Digam-me se consegui ou não. Espero que sim.

Anne, é pra ti, porque não poderia ser diferente.

**Reviews?**


End file.
